La Novia de Yami
by Andy - Tinkerbell
Summary: Yami, con cuerpo propio, se incorpora a las clases y hace vida normal. En el instituto conocera a una chica muuuy especial, con tres hermanas tambien muy especiales…soy mala en los summarys, entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

_**FIC YUGIOH**_

_**La Novia de Yami**_

By Yami

Summary: Yami, con cuerpo propio, se incorpora a las clases y hace vida normal. En el instituto conocera a una chica muuuy especial…soy mala en los summarys, entren y lean!

Capitulo 1

Yami entro por primera vez en un aula de un instituto normal y corriente. Estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que iba a clase. Yugi le habia hablado de sus compañeros y le habia dicho como comportarse, pero aun asi los nervios se habian apoderado de el.

- Alumnos - anuncio el profesor - Tenemos un nuevo compañero. Saluden a Yami Motou, el hermano gemelo de Yugi Motou, que ha pasado los ultimos años fuera del pais y ahora ha vuelto. Señor Motou, vaya a sentarse, hay un sitio libre junto a la señorita Haibara - señalo un asiento, al final de la clase, junto a la ventana, en el que habia una chica con gafas, rubia y el pelo recogido en una coleta, que miraba su agenda sin prestar atención al nuevo. El sitio estaba algo alejado del de Yugi, que estaba en el centro de la fila del centro.

Yami se dirigio hacia su lugar y se sento. El profesor empezo a explicar.

- Disculpa - le dijo a su compañera - te importa si compartimos el libro? Aun no los compre…

Como unica respuesta, la chica coloco el libro en medio.

- "Me parece que las clases se me haran muuuuy largas…aunque bien mirado la niña no esta muy mal…"

Cuando Yami bajo la vista para leer el tema, vio que tenia una libretita con unas palabras escritas:

soy Ashley Haibara

mucho gusto, Yami Motou. Yugi no me hablo de ti

La chica esbozo una sonrisa

era de esperar. No hablo mucho, aquí no tengo amigos. Yugi parece simpatico, pero soy muy timida. Aunque si tengo amigas en los otros grupos.

si eres timida, como hablas conmigo?

bueno, eres mi compañero de mesa, al menos deberiamos llevarnos bien

El profesor interrumpio el dialogo via notitas en la libreta (N/A: es lo que yo uso en clase)

- Haibara! Ya que tanto interes tiene en la materia (N/A: sarcasmo total), digame, que estaba explicando?

Yami, por un momento, temio por su compañera. El profesor tenia muy mal genio, y ella habia estado bien distraida. Sin embargo, Ashley se levanto con seguridad y respondio con voz clara:

- Estaba usted diciendo que en la epoca prehistorica no se conocian ningun tipo de cocina, los hombres de las cavernas solo comian carne cruda, que les resultaba difícil de digerir. Cuando descubrieron el fuego, fue un gran adelanto, ya que aprendieron a cocinar los alimentos, aunque en un principio no conocian el termino medio: o se los comian casi crudos o los achicharraban en el fuego.

- Dije "chamuscaban" no "achicharraban" - el profesor anoto algo en su cuaderno

- Tres positivos, Haibara.

Ashley se sento, satisfecha

como rayos has hecho eso?

dejo puesto el automatico…ahora en serio, soy capaz de escuchar Ashleyntras hago mas cosas, es un don, me viene ideal para los estudios

Las clases pasaron rapidamente, en parte debido a que Ashley hacia comentarios graciosos hacerca de las lecciones y los profesores y cuando tocaba trabajar, resolvia rapidamente los ejercicios y dejaba que Yami copiara lo que le faltaba.

La hora del recreo llego.

- Oye, quieres venir con nosotros? - pregunto Yami

En ese momento se acercaron Yugi, Joey, Tristan y Tea

- Hey Yami! Espabila, ven ya!

- Un momento, le estaba preguntando a Ashley si quiere venir con nosotros al recreo

- Haibara? - dijo Tea - No creo, no? Eres de las que se la pasa en la biblioteca, no?

- Pues resulta que no, bonita - respondio Ashley, desafiante - en realidad lo paso con mis amigas

- Nunca te vi con nadie

- No van a nuestra clase.

El resto de los alumnos ya habian salido. Kaiba se habia acercado

- Ten, Ashley, tu porcion del almuerzo - dijo entregandole un par de bollos

- Gracias, Seto, muy amable

- Acaso te molestan estos tipos?

- Estate tranquilo, me defiendo bien sola.

Joey estaba anonado:

- Escuche bien? Kaiba y Haibara relacionandose?

Una chica, igual a Ashley salvo por el pelo, que era pelirrojo en vez de rubio, entro en el aula.

- Ashley, bonita, que pasa, como que te tardas tanto? Aprisa, las otras ya se cansaron…

- De modo que era cierto eso de que tenias amigas… - dijo Tea

- Si, aunque no lo creas, no soy la anti-social que todos dicen, y de todas formas casi prefiero ser anti-social a perseguir babeando a un chico que sin duda puede encontrar a alguien mejor (N/A: se nota mucho que Ashley y Tea se van a llevar mal?)

Tea iba a responder, pero Yami se adelanto:

- Bueno, Ashley, si hiciste planes no creo que quieras venir…la pase muy bien contigo, no me imaginaba que fueras asi de divertida. En fin, otro dia…

- Si no te molesta, Yami, podriamos ir todos. Bueno, por mi no hay problema, y mis amigas tampoco pondran problemas, es mas, yo creo que les va a gustar, aunque si vosotros teneis problemas…

- Por mi esta bien - dijo Yugi - sera interesante conocer gente.

- Nosotras no pondremos problemas, somos muy simpaticas, aunque la gente no lo crea…Por cierto, yo soy Annie Haibara, hermana de Ashley - dijo la pelirroja. Después se dirigo a Kaiba - Hey, Seto, tu tambien vienes!

- Ni hablarlo, yo me quedo aquí, no me interesa pasar el recreo con gente

- No te lo preguntaba, te lo ordenaba - la pelirroja se acerco al CEO y le cerro el portátil - mira que si no llamo a Miri y la tenemos…

- ok ok, ya voy!

Yugi y los demas se extrañaron por esto, sin embargo no dijeron nada. Salieron al pasillo, donde dos chicas esperaban. Una tenia el pelo negro y la otra con las puntas tintadas en rojo.

- Al fin! - exclamo la del pelo negro - Tres milenios para salir de un aula, dios!

- Estaba charlando con unos compañero, Miri, no armes drama - respondio Ashley - bueno, estos son Yugi y Yami Motou, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor y Tea Garder, estan en mi curso. Ellas son Miriam Sakelbout y Courtney Cox, mis primas mayores. Y bueno, a mi hermana gemela, Anna ya la conoceis.

- Mucho gusto - dijo Yugi sonriendo, mientras Tea ponia cara de vaya-asco-ya-no-soy-la-unica-tia

- Un segundo! Yo oi hablar de vosotras! - dijo Tristan - Haibara, Sakelbout y Cox, tres chicas que siempre andan juntas y que son de lo mas raro.

- En realidad somos cuatro - corrigió Annie - Solo que como aquí se conoce a la gente por el apellido y Ashy y yo tenemos el mismo, la gente cree que solo somos una. Por eso me teñi el cabello, en realidad, yo tambien soy rubia, es solo que me gusta mas de pelirroja, aparte de que asi no nos confunden.

Salieron al recreo y almorzaron en un rincón apartado, comodo, silencioso y fresco (tenia sombra) que era donde se ponian habitualmente. Charlaron animadamente. Descubieron cosas interesantes de las chicas: las cuatro eran grandes duelistas, Ashley y Anna estaban emparentadas con la nobleza europea, todas tenian origenes japoneses y españoles, pero habian vivido hasta hacia dos años en america, en California. Conocian bien a Pegasus. Ademas, Ashley tenia un talento natural para la musica, Anna para la pintura, Miriam era toda una deportista y Courtney practicaba todo tipo de artes marciales. Tambien comentaron que las gemelas habian cantado en un grupo, mientras que las otras hacian coros, pero que tuvieron que disolverlo por causas que no mencionaron. Incluso les dijeron los motes con los cuales se llamaban entre ellas: Ashy para Ashley, Annie para Anna, Miri para Miriam y Neya para Courtney. Al mencionar el duelo de monstruos, Joey dijo que por muy buenas que fueran, siempre serian mujeres y que no los superarian, a lo que Miriam respondio desafiandolo a un duelo, el cual fue ganado por la chica al poco de iniciarse. Las cuatro demostraron que no eran las chicas raras que todos creian, sino un grupo de amigas felices, simpaticas y agradables, con las que daba gusto pasar el rato. Solo a Tea no le caian bien, sobretodo Ashley.

Lamentablemente, el recreo no es eterno y hay que volver a las clases.

Finalmente, el dia termino y Yami y los otros tomaron el camino de regreso a casa mientras que sus nuevas amigas se iban con Kaiba en su limusina.

- Soy geniales, esas chicas! - dijo Yugi

- Vaya que si - aprobo Tristan - son fantasticas, aunque estarian mas monas si se arreglaran un poco mas - comento. Las cuatro primas llevaban sencillos peinados, consistentes en una coleta, que ademas se notaba que estaba hecha sin espejo ni cepillo. Ellas habian dicho que solian recogerse asi el cabello en clase, porque caia sobre sus libros y cuadernos y les molestaba a la hora de hacer trabajo. Tampoco gastaban maquillaje, al menos para ir a clase. En cuanto a las gafas, su utilidad era para poder ver la pizarra, ya que Ashley y Miriam no veian bien de lejos y les gustaba sentarse al final.

- Deberiamos invitarlas a salir algun dia con nosotros - propuso Yami

- Si, seguro que les gusta, y fuera del instituto tienen que ser la caña - Yugi mostro su acuerdo.

- No se. Quien nos dice que sean de fiar? Las acabamos de conocer… - Tea no podia ni verlas, y por eso estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para sacarselas de encima.

Joey fruncio el ceño

- Pse, a mi esa Miriam…

- Tu problema con ella es que te ha ganado en el duelo de monstruos! - exclamo Tristan riendo - Vamos, tio, no te piques! Esas cuatro son la ostia y encima son las primeras personas que veo capaces de hacer callar a Kaiba!

Siguieron comentando sus opiniones sobre ellas, y después cada uno se fue a su casa.

Mansión Kaiba

- Te digo que no!

- Vamos Ashy, te crees que soy idiota? Soy tu gemela, SE que es verdad!

- No lo es!

- Tu di lo que quieras…

- Ademas, Yami y Yugi llevaban al cuello el rompecabezas del milenio…

- Si, eso, tu cambia de tema!

- Annie, es en serio! No es normal.

La pelirroja dejo de reir y se puso seria

- Crees que Yami o Yugi puedan ser…

- Atem? - completo la rubia - No lo creo, estoy segura de ello. Es mas, apostaria a que es Yami.

- Ves? Llevas todo el rato hablando de el!

- No!

Courtney entro con un telefono en la mano:

- Ashyyy! Tu chico al telefono, no le hagas esperar….y no seas muy perv! - dijo, mientras le pasaba el telefono y reia, al igual que Annie.

Ashley le dirigio una mirada asesina mientras tomaba el aparato.

- Yami? Espera un segundo, aquí hay demasiadas "moscas cojoneras"

- Ves! Como sabias que era Yami si Neya no lo habia dicho? - dijo Annie riendo, mientras Ashley salia de la habitación

- Yami? Oye, disculpa, mi hermana y mi prima han debido dejarse el bote del pegamento abierto o algo…Que querias?

_- Eeeeee…bueno, esteeee…nada, que solo te queria preguntar…que deberes tenemos de historia?_

- Oh! - Ashley intento no parecer decepcionada - copiar grafico de la escala evolutiva

_- Vale…eeeee...gracias...eeesteeee...bueno, hasta mañana_

- Si, hasta mañana...

- Oh! Yami, mañana hay que entregar el grafico de la escala evolutiva, por cierto, tengo las bragas mojadas, que tal si vienes? - dijo burlonamente Anna

- Oh, callate! Te odio!

- Yo tambien te amo, hermana!

Casa Motou

- Yami, no era esa la pregunta...

- Ya lo se, Yugi, pero no he podido... Y menos después del comentario de una de las otras, no se cual.

- Igual...tiene la voz bonita por telefono, no?

- Preciosa...

- Ya deja de babear - Yugi se echo a reir - Sabes? Creo que la decepcionaste al preguntarle por lo de historia...

- Imaginaciones tuyas! La ultima vez que hago una llamada con el manos libres...

FIN CAPITULO 1

Espero, les haya gustado y me dejen review


	2. Chapter 2

_**FIC YUGIOH**_

_**La Novia de Yami**_

By Yami

Yami: Holaaaa! Dos reviews en el primer capi! (Sin contar los comentarios de Mai Haibara, que como es taaaaan vaga, me los hace por msn ¬¬... que no, tata! Que es coña! Que te quiero mucho y te agradezco que me apoyes, me revises y me animes! un beso wapa!)  
Los voy a contestar:

.**_ankoku._** Gracias por el review! Bueno, ahora es el turno de Yami de ser un adolescente normal... con lo que eso implica Espero que sigas el fic, Yami no sufrira eternamente...

**_Pucca H _**Gracias a ti tambien Espero sigas la historia. Muchas gracias por decirme que soy buena apenas y empiezo... a publicar, porque llevo escribiendo casi dos años, el caso es que esos fics estan en lo mas profundo del baúl de los recuerdos (buscando en el baúl de los recuerdos Uuuuu cualquier tiempo pasado nos parece mejor...) seguramente publicare alguno, no lo se... En fin, espero que me sigas, y estas invitada (junto a ankoku) a leer mi otro fic, Las Tres Brujas.

Capitulo 2

Dias, semanas, habian pasado desde que Yami hubiera conocido a Ashley. Cada vez se llevaban mejor. Y cada vez, la rubia despertaba mayor interes en el faraón.

Habia pasado casi un mes. Ya estaba bien entrado octubre. Sin embargo, Yami aun no se atrevia a pedirle a Ashley que saliera con el, ni aunque fuera acompañados por alguien mas.

Por su parte, Ashley pasaba una situación similar, ya que tambien le gustaba Yami y tambien le saba miedo el pedirle salir. Sin embargo, los demas si se habian dado cuenta, y si bien Tea estaba decidida a no permitir que Ashley acabare de novia con Yami, Annie, Miri, Neya y Yugi estaban empeñados en que se formara de una vez la pareja. Tristan y Joey se limitaban a hacer todo tipo de bromas referentes a parejas, causando incomodo en Yami, sonrojo en Ashley y unas cuantas amenazas por parte de Miri, que culminaron en Neya declarando que, como oyera una sola broma mas con ese tema o una amenaza, practicaria el examen para el cinturón negro de karate con ellos.

Por otro lado, entre sus pullas y piques, algo se estaba gestando entre Joey y Miri...y para su desgracia, Ashy se habia dado cuenta... y pensaba tomar venganza.

Yugi, ya harto de que Yami no se atreviera a nada, decidio tomar la iniciativa.

- Oye, Ashy - le dijo a la chica, al terminar las clases - Que tal si vienes a hacer los deberes a mi casa? Yami y yo no entendimos las mates muy bien, igual si tu nos explicas...

- Bueno... - la chica dudaba - Ok, esta bien, si Yami no tiene queja...

- Yami! - llamo Tea - quedamos en que YO te ayudaba con los deberes!

- Esteeeeee... si, pero sabes... Ashy explica mejor las mates, ademas, no seria cortes faltar y plantarla...

- Pero si estara Yugi!

- Ya dejalo, niña - intervino Kaiba - Ashy, llama cuando haya que pasar a buscarte.

- Ok, no te preocupes...me disculpas con las chicas, si?

Toco el timbre y cada uno se fue para su casa. Annie, Miri y Neya, avisadas del plan por Yugi, entraron y sacaron a rastras a Tea para que no molestara.

Yugi, Yami y Ashley se dirigieron a la casa-tienda.

- Abuelo! - llamo Yugi al entrar - Ya llegamos, trajimos visita!

- Hola hola - saludo el abuelo de Yugi - Oh, vaya que joven tan bonita hay aquí!

Ashley se sonrojo un poco y luego sonrio:

- Soy Ashley Haibara, compañera de clase de sus nietos, mucho gusto, me hablaron de usted.

- Si, creo que tambien oi hablar de ti... - comento el abuelo - cosas estupendas, por supuesto! Bueno, mejor los dejo trabajar - el abuelo se fue, dejando a los tres jóvenes solos.

Un par de horas después, los deberes estaban terminados y Yugi pidio a Ashley que se quedara un rato mas, a charlar.

- Sabes, nosotros siempre sentimos curiosidad por America, verdad Yami?

- Esteeeee...si si

- Bueno - dijo Ashley - es...bonito, supongo, según que lugares visites... Yo vivia en California, en Los Angeles, y tambien conozco bastante Holliwood, de hecho, yo y Annie hicimos algunos trabajos como modelos y actrices, nada serio, por supuesto. A mi me gusta mas la musica... Aunque decididamente, prefiero Europa.

- Tambien estuviste en Europa?

- Si, bueno, soy familia de algunos miembros de la nobleza, y claro, vamos a visitarles... Estuve en España, adonde voy mucho y de hecho, tengo raices españolas, tambien visite Francia, Inglaterra, Irlanda, Portugal, Grecia, Italia y Alemania.

- Vaya, viajaste mucho...

- Si bueno, mi padre es abogado y hombre de negocios, asi que tenemos mucho dinero, y mi madre es la dueña de la mejor cadena de hoteles del mundo...y teniendo hotel y familia, no es difícil ir de viaje, supongo...

- Debeis de tener mucho dinero...

- Estamos podridos en el - Ashy sonrio - Aunque ni yo ni Annie queremos algo asi... no se, es como si me quedara grande. Yo quiero estudiar derecho y tambien musica, y ya esta, tener un buen trabajo, pero no seria capaz de administrar todos los negocios de mis padres...Bueno, de hecho, se decidio que yo y Annie nos quedariamos con el bufete de abogados al graduarnos y el resto de las empresas entrarian en asociación con Kaiba Corp, asi que no tendriamos que estar muy preocupadas por ellas.

- Teee...te gusta la mu..musica? - pregunto timidamente Yami, que hasta entonces apenas habia abierto la boca

- Me encanta! - la mirada de Ashy se ilumino - Toco el piano. Me hace sentir... feliz... libre... No me hagan caso, digo tonterias

- No son tonterias - repuso Yami - tienes derecho a tener algo que te guste y que te haga sentir bien

- Si...- la rubia miro el reloj - Madre mia, que tarde! Deberia irme...

- Uy! Si que es tarde...que tal si la acompañas Yami?

Yami le dirigio una mirada asesina a su hikari

- No hace falta, puedo pedir que vengan a buscarme, no quiero molestar...

- No! No es molestia...yo...te acompaño, te acompaño...

Yami y Ashley salieron de la casa. Ambos iban muy nerviosos. Empezaron a caminar. Al rato...

- Esteeee...Ashy...tu tienes...tienes...pareja?

- Pareja? No no... no tengo...

- Y...hay...alguien...alguien que te guste?

Ashley no contesto.

FlashBack

Ashley iba a ir al baño del colegio. Se metio en uno de los habitaculos para hacer pipi y entro Tea, acompañada de Serenity.

- Lo que te digo, Sere, esa niña se cree que me va a levantar a Yami, pero se equivoca. Yami sera mio, aunque me tenga que enfrentar al dios de los infiernos!

- Pero Tea - replico Serenity - No crees que ella pueda estar enamorada?

- Y a mi que? Que se aguante! Yo lo vi primero!  
- Y los sentimientos de Yami?

- Yami me amara a mi. Lo conozco mucho mejor, lo voy a conquistar, y si no, algo conseguire para que sea mio.

- Oh, Tea, no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo... - la voz de Serenity se habia entristecido.

Tea y Serenity salieron del baño.

Ashley se apoyo contra la puerta. Apenas podia creer lo que habia oido.

Ese dia, al acabar las clases, Ashley habia corrido a la mansión Kaiba.

Fin del FlashBack

- Eeeesteeee...Gracias por acompañarme! A partir de aquí ya sigo yo sola! - la chica echo a correr antes de que Yami reaccionara.

Mansión Kaiba

- Que, ya te lo has tirado? - pregunto Annie con una risa, al ver entrar a su hermana en la sala

Ashy levanto la vista. Su rostro estaba surcado en lagrimas.

- Oh, no, Ashley! - abandonando toda broma, su gemela corrio hasta ella y la abrazo, al tiempo que ambas caian al suelo de rodillas - Que ha pasado?

Casa Motou

- Yami? Yami! Que pasa? - la unica respuesta que recibio Yugi fue una puerta cerrandose en sus narices - Yami! YAMIIII! - el pequeño golpeo la puerta con fuerza - Dejame entrar!

Yami no bajo a cenar. Yugi preparo una bandeja y le subio algo de comer

- Yami? - pregunto entrando - Estas bien?

No tuvo respuesta. Preocupado, Yugi se acerco a Yami, que estaba tendido en la cama, mirando al techo.

- Eh? Yugi... No... no me pasa nada...

- Yami, debes comer...

- No tengo hambre

Yugi sabia que tenia que ver con Ashley.

- Algo fue mal?

- Todo fue mal! Ella... salio corriendo!

Yugi suspiro

- Yami, por Ra, que dijiste?

- Nada! Solo...

FlashBack

- Esteeee...Ashy...tu tienes...tienes...pareja?

- Pareja? No no... no tengo...

- Y...hay...alguien...alguien que te guste?

Ashley no contesto.

- Eeeesteeee...Gracias por acompañarme! A partir de aquí ya sigo yo sola! - la chica echo a correr antes de que Yami reaccionara.

Fin del FlashBack

- Solo eso?

- Te parece poco? Ashley no me hablara en la vida!

- Eso no es asi, Yami, lo sabes. Yo se quien le gusta...

- Tu? Quien? Como lo sabes?

- Realmente te gusta es niña, eh?

- Mas que nada que haya visto jamas. Por favor Yugi, dime...

- Ok ok... en primer lugar, jurame que nada de lo que te diga saldra de aquí

- Esta bien. Juro por mi mago oscuro que no dire nada de lo que me digas.

- Lo juras tambien por Sliffer?

- Ok, tambien por sliffer

- Y por la hija del mago oscuro?

- Tambien

- Y por Exodia y el dragon alado de Ra

- TE LO JURO POR TODAS LAS CARTAS DE MI BARAJA, POR MI DUELODISK, POR MI TITULO DE CAMPEON Y POR MI PUZZLE, AHORA HABLA!

- Ok ok, pero no me grites o ne te cuento nada...

La paciencia del faraón se agotaba.

- Yugi...

- Ok ok, ahora te digo...

FIN CAPITULO 2

Yami: Holas! Ni se imaginan la ilusion al ver los dos reviews! Espero que me dejen mas, me encantan los reviews, son lo que me anima a seguir (asi que ya saben, si quieren saber como continua... dejen review!) El tercer capitulo esta apuntisimo de llegar, denme un dia o dos (como mucho, quien sabe, igual lo tengo por la tarde...)


	3. Chapter 3

_**FIC YUGIOH**_

_**La Novia de Yami**_

By Yami

Capitulo 2

- Por favor Yugi, dime...

- Ok ok... en primer lugar, jurame que nada de lo que te diga saldra de aquí

- Esta bien. Juro por mi mago oscuro que no dire nada de lo que me digas.

- Lo juras tambien por Sliffer?

- Ok, tambien por sliffer

- Y por la hija del mago oscuro?

- Tambien

- Y por Exodia y el dragon alado de Ra

- TE LO JURO POR TODAS LAS CARTAS DE MI BARAJA, POR MI DUELODISK, POR MI TITULO DE CAMPEON Y POR MI PUZZLE, AHORA HABLA!

- Ok ok, pero no me grites o ne te cuento nada...

La paciencia del faraón se agotaba.

- Yugi...

- Ok ok, ahora te digo... Bueno, veras, el otro dia, Miri me llamo y estuvimos hablando...

-Que te dijo?

- Me conto que Ashley estaba mal. Que le gustaba alguien, y me dijo quien era ese alguien...

- Quien?

- Un gran duelista... de los mejores de todos los tiempos...

- Kaiba?

- Es su primo! No, es duelista que te digo es rubio

- Joey?

- Dije "uno de los mejores duelistas de todos los tiempos" (N/A: con perdon para Mai Haibara, mi keridiiiiisima best friend Miri, sabes que en realidad no pienso eso!)

Yami se quedo como una castaña helada (N/A: ñam ñam!)

- Asi que ya ves, Yami. Ahora lo sabes. Miri me dijo que habia algo mas, pero que no le habia dicho nada. Que le parecio oirle contarle algo a Sally-Marie...

- Sally-Marie?

- La muñeca de Ashley. Miri dice que es de esas de porcelana, con el pelo negro, que mas bien parece la muñeca diabolica. Pero Ashley la adora, la viste, la mima y habla con ella. Bueno, pues como te decia, Miri escucho como Ashley le decia algo a Sally-Marie, y que le parecio entender Tea y Serenity, pero nada mas.

Yami solo se quedo callado.

- Yami... Miri es nuestra aliada. Ella quiere que tu y Ashley os pongais de novios. Pero me dijo que Ashley lo paso mal por culpa de novios y esos rollos y que le daban un poco de miedo. Tal vez, se asusto. Miri tambien comento que Ashley es muy cuidadosa, teme a sus sentimientos.

- Y ahora que le hago, Yugi? Yo ya no se estarme sin ella!

- Tranquiiiiiilo - dijo Yugi para calmarlo - Lo mas importante, Miri lo sabe y esta dispuesta a ayudar. Ella solo me dijo: yo conozco perfectamente a Ashley. Y se que tenemos que hacer. Pero necesitaremos a Annie, aparte de Sally-Marie, Annie es quien conoce mas secretos de Ashley, si Ashley decide algo, Annie no tardara en saberlo. Y tambien dijo que necesitaríamos a Neya, ya que es muy protectora, y te podria castrar si te ve con Ashley... pero no temas, Miri me aseguro que cuando se unen y planean algo, nada las detiene. Y si es por la felicidad de alguna de ellas, menos todavía.

Mansión Kaiba

Annie, Miri y Neya se encontraban en el cuarto de la segunda.  
- Ok, chicas, asi estan las cosas - informo la pelinegra - Ashley ama a Yami, pero se niega a admitirlo y a tener nada, Yami ama a Ashley, pero nunca tuvo una relacion con una mujer a la que no puediera cargarse si no obedecia y es mas torpe en esto que yo con el piano, que ya es decir.

- Propongo que quedemos y los dejemos a solas... - dijo Neya

- Que coño! - exclamo Annie - Organicemos una fiesta! Que confraternicen! Se truca la botella y au, cacau, todo listo, y de paso nos agenciamos alguno decentillo...

- Si claro, y que le haga un stripptease de paso!

- Eso! Orgia, orgia!

- Annie! Basta!

- Ok ok - Miri decidio poner calma - Haremos una cosa, estudiaremos como se desenvuelve la situciacion. El 26 de diciembre es el cumple de Neya, asi que haremos aquí una fiesta, quiera Seto o no quiera, me da exactamente igual, y si para entonces no hemos conseguido nada, pues trucamos la botella, hacemos stripptease y los obligo a que se violen el uno al otro si es necesario, pero juro como que me llamo Miriam Sakelbout!

- Y que hay de lo de Tea y Serenity?

- En primer lugar, agarrar a la Serenity esa y preguntarle cuatro cosas... y de paso le saco algo de Joey... y lo segundo... Sacar las cintas de los teletubbies, de Heidi y de Leticia Sabater y encerrar a Tea con ellas jejeje

Annie y Neya se esconden:  
- Que yuyu que da la Miriiii!

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

Yami: ok ok, capitulo hiper corto, que quieren? Es muuuy tarde, acabo de bajar del pueblo de mi abuela y no se ni como se llama mi gato! Esto lo dejo para abrir boca... que coño, lo dejo para que Mai Haibara, alias Miri, me deje en paz de una vez (en cristiano: Miri, nena, que me dejes ya en paz, que tengo vida, gato y dos primas! A ver si asi se entretiene un poco, la niña...) Solo diganme una cosa... Quieren momento telenovela (en cristiano: rompen, lio con la vibora, llantos varios, vuelven, todo es el mundo-multicolor-de-la-abeja-Maya-y-Heidi) o no lo quieren? Lo digo porque tengo que saber como acabar... De todas formas, pienso escribir muchos mas fics de este estilo, asi que espero, los lean Gracias a mis lectores, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! (intentare que este el fin de semana!)


	4. Chapter 4

_**FIC YUGIOH**_

_**La Novia de Yami**_

By Hari Haibara (no se asusten, solo me cambie el nick )

Hari: Mil gracias por los reviews! Me anima saber que alguien lee esto Aunque la historia se me vuela cada vez mas ridicula... En fin, me cambie el nombre, ya no soy Yami, soy Hari Haibara... y estoy acompañada por mi querida Yami Hari  
Yami Hari: hola a todos los lectores de mi hikari!   
Hari: si si, como sea... en fin, respuestas a los reviews...:  
**Adry-Chan1: **gracias Me alegro de que la pareja te guste. En cuanto a perranzu, aun no tengo muy claro su destino... En fin, que gracias, me alegro de ver que tengo nuevos lectores!

En cuanto a perranzu...digoooo Tea... decidan, que hago con ella?  
Opcion A) Muerte!  
Opcion B) Buscarle otra pareja (nadie dice que tenga que ser guapo, inteligente y buen duelista, pero bueno...)

Elijan!

Ahora si, el cap (si es que Yami Hari me deja...)

Capitulo 4

Al dia siguiente, Yugi fue a hablar con Miri, y quedaron en ir juntos a casa de Kaiba para hacer un plan.  
- Estas segura de que a Kaiba le parecera bien? - pregunto el chico  
- Y que se atreva a decirme algo!

Las clases resultaban bastante violentas, teniendo en cuenta que Yami y Ashley se sentaban juntos. Por mutuo acuerdo, ambos actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado. Aunque se notaba el malestar de los dos, porque actuaban de una forma demasiado correcta y educada para que resultase creible.

Al terminar, Joey, haciendole un favor a Yugi, se llevo a Yami a los recreativos. Annie se llevo a su gemela, con la excusa de que queria ir de compras. Yugi, Miri y Neya se reunieron en la mansión Kaiba, después de que Neya le explicara la razon a Kaiba (traducido: Kaiba pidio explicaciones por la reunion, Neya le dio una leche, y al CEO le quedo todo bien explicadito)

Mansión Kaiba  
- Ok, que hacemos?  
- Bueno, Yugi, nosotras lo tenemos muuuuy claro  
- Nuestra prima y Yami se ponen de novios, o yo dejo de llamarme Miriam Sakelbout!  
- -.-UUU vale vale, nena, no te emociones  
- Bueno, Yugi, pues habiamos pensado en... mejor te lo enseñamos...  
Miri le dio un sobre de esos de expediente que salen en las pelis de polis, con todos los datos de Ashley y Yami y un monton de planes detallados.  
- En primer lugar - anuncio Neya - El plan "Shopping"  
- Traducido: vamos al centro comercial y nos perdemos adrede para que se queden a solas  
- Luego tenemos el plan "Duelo"  
- Un duelo en pareja, nada une mas que una aficion comun.  
- Tambien tenemos el plan "Celos"  
- En ese, una de nosotras se lo intenta ligar, a ver que pasa...  
- Y por ultimo, un plan infalible, si esto falla, no tenemos nada que hacer  
- El super plan "Santa Claus"! - anuncio Miri - Este es nuestro ultimo recurso: el dia 26 es el cumple de Neya, asi que hemos "convencido" a nuestro querido primo Seto para organizar aquí una fiestecilla y luego que os quedeis a dormir. Ahí si que si: se lian si o si, esta todo planeado, la botella trucada, las preguntas, los retos, el juego de las manzanas, el de las tinieblas... Si no se lian... me cambio el nombre y me meto a monja!  
Pasaron las siguientes horas examinando los planes y preparando el primero.

Recreativos  
- Dejalo, Joey, no tengo ganas  
Yami y Joey dejaron el sexto juego que el faraón rehusaba jugar.  
- Yami tio, que te pasa? No te entiendo, eres el mejor en los juegos, por que no quieres jugar?  
- Es solo que no tengo ganas...  
- Es por Ashy, verdad?  
- Como lo sabes?  
- Solo hay que miraros! Os mirais el uno al otro con la misma cara que si estuvierais hiper enamorados... esa mirada que sale en las novelas... - al ver la mirada de su amigo, Joey exclamo - Pero yo no las veo eh! Es que mi hermana las tiene puestas todo el santo dia!  
- Si si ya...  
- No me creas... Yami, en serio, se nota que os gustais... No entiendo porque no estais juntos  
- Es muy complicado, Joey... demasiado...  
- A mi me lo vas a decir... sabes... tambien a mi me gusta una chica... y tengo menos posibilidades de que quiera ser mi novia que de que un meteorito caiga sobre mi cabeza...  
- Y quien es esa chica?  
- No te reiras?  
- Prometido  
- Ok es... Miri...  
- Miri? Creia que quien te gustaba era Mai!  
- Si, bueno, Mai es una tia alucinante, no te negare que me gusta, pero Miri es... unica, no se porque, solo quiero estar con ella... nunca me habia pasado con nadie, ni siquiera con mi hermana o con Mai...  
- Te entiendo...  
- Oye, hagamos una cosa  
- El que?  
- Una apuesta. El primero que consiga enrollarse con la chica que le gusta, sera el ganador. El que pierda, tendra que ser el esclavo del otro y su chica durante una semana.  
- Muy bien! Tenemos un trato!  
Ambos amigos se dieron la mano.

Centro Comercial  
- Mira, Ashy, estos vaqueros son diviiiiinos! Y mira que tops! Y que minis!  
- Si si, Annie, una monada - Ashley hablaba sin ganas  
Annie llevaba toda la tarde arrastrando a su gemela de tienda en tienda, intentando que se animara, cosa que resulto en vano. Se habian probado la mitad del centro comercial, y dejado dependientas histericas en cada tienda visitada. Pero nada funcionaba  
- Annie, porfavor, volvamos, estoy cansada...  
La pelirroja miro el reloj  
- "Tengo que tenerla fuera de casa un rato mas, Miri y Neya no abran tenido tiempo de explicarle nada a Yugi..." - penso Annie - Mejor vamos a esta tienda, si?  
- Annie... es una tienda de lenceria...  
- Ay, pues mejor, necesito ropa interior  
- ...masculina...  
- Eeeee... esteeee... Mira! Una heladeria! Tomamos un helado? U

Casa de Tea  
- Tea... no puedo creer que hagas esto...  
- Te lo he dicho, Yami es mio! (N/A: Golluuuuum!) Y no dejare que esa tia me lo levante  
- No te lo ha levantado! Estas loca! No estan juntos!  
- No? Que acaso no has visto como lo miraba? Esta no sabe con quien se mete! Vas a ver, Serenity, lo tengo todo planeado.  
- No vayas a hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir...  
- No lo hare. Yami estara mucho mejor conmigo. Ademas, yo se un poco de duelo de mostruos, apuesto a que esa niñita no tiene ni idea de lo que es un mazo  
- Yo no estaria tan segura... El otro dia, Miri le pego una paliza tremenda a mi hermano, y la oi comentar que la unica persona que la habia vencido era Ashley...

Serenity se fue. No le gustaba como se estaba tomando Tea la situación. Queria decirselo a alguien, pero no sabia a quien. Tal vez Joey la escucharia. O Miri. Parecia buena chica, quitando lo loca que estaba.   
Serenity decidio que intentaria hablar con Miri. O tal vez seria mejor comentarle primero a Yugi... Si, estaba claro. El pequeño era su mejor opcion, si queria ayudar, lo mejor era decirselo a Yugi. El tenia confianza con Miri, y esta a su vez avisaria a Ashley.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

Hari: espero y os haya gustado!  
Yami Hari: cada vez son mas cortos...  
Hari: cualquiera se inspira contigo!  
Yami Hari: ¬¬  
Hari: ¬¬ ahí te den! En fin, dejando de lado a esta niña, en el proximo capitulo ya empiezan los planes de Miri, Annie y Neya, asi que no queria adelantar mucho... No falta mucho para el final (unos 5 capitulos o mas) asi que espero que lo sigan, porque aun queda una sorpresa... En fin solo dejen review. Fic acabandose y nuevos proyectos en mente u u u! Gracias, su review plis, solo son unos segunditos y dan alegria a una pobre escritora y a la loca de su yami...


	5. NOTA

_ATENCION:_

_**TENGO UNA NUEVA CUENTA **__EN , ASI QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, LOS FICS QUE DECIDA CONTINUAR SE HARAN DESDE ESTA. _

_LA NUEVA CUENTA SE CORRESPONDE CON EL NICK __**Amy Knight **_

_**Link: **__**.net/u/1749725/Amy_Knight**_

_ACTUALMENTE ESTOY EN PROCESO DE RELEER Y REESCRIBIR LOS FICS DE__** ESTA CUENTA**__, QUE __**QUEDARA ACTIVA **__PARA QUE LOS FICS ORIGINALES PUEDAN SEGUIR VIENDOSE. _

_EN CUANTO A LOS REVIEWS, LOS CONTESTARE TAN PRONTO COMO ACTUALICE/RESUBA LOS FICS CORRESPONDIENTES. NO OS PRECUPEIS, LOS RECIBO POR MAIL, ASI QUE IGUAL VOY A VERLOS._

_PERDON POR LAS MOLESTIAS, OS ESPERO EN LA NUEVA CUENTA _

PD. Debido a los miedos a los robos de identidad, haced la prueba, enviad un review en cualquier historia de esta cuenta y sera contestado. Este mismo mensaje estara disponible tanto en mi profile como en mis fics. Cualquier cosa, en mi nueva cuenta me encontrareis ^^


End file.
